Daniel Bianchi
Daniel Bianchi Full Name Daniel Bianchi Nickname None Alias None Status Alive Race Benandanti Age 16 Birthday Unknown Hair Color Blond Eye Color Blue Origin Unknown Occupation Student Family Maya Delaney (Girlfriend) Mr. Bianchi (Father) Mrs. Bianchi (Mother) Unnamed (Brother) Unnamed (Brother) First Appearance The Gathering Mentioned in Atoning Daniel is very popular because he is a sensible leader and everybody likes to be around him. He Daniel grew up with Maya and Serena. When Daniel was 13, his mom left the family. His two older brothers eventually went off to college and are not around to help defend Daniel against his alcoholic father's verbal abuses. Daniel had been dating Serena for about a year when she died. After Serena's death, he became very protective of his best friend Maya. He was grief-stricken after Serena's death, but during the novel, Maya learns that he is ready to move on and maybe even start a new relationship. He has dark blue eyes,blond hair and is about 5'10". He's very muscular from wrestling. He is the island wrestling champion and has protective instincts. When he or Maya is in danger, these instincts kick in and he will always defend the two of them. As events start to unfold, we learn that Daniel gets certain feelings and can sense danger when it's not obvious. Maya has to learn to trust Daniel's feelings because they are almost always correct. This is later revealed to be because Daniel is a benandanti, and has a sort of sixth sense for danger. He also has powers of persuasion and can repel evil. However, his persuasion power only works if his target is willing to be persuaded. In The Calling, Daniel is one of the three who make it away from the Nasts after the helicopter crash, along with Maya and Corey. While running, he confesses to Maya that when he and Serena went to a school dance together, which was their first date, he didn't actually want to go, and just thought it would be rude to turn her down, and he had intended on breaking up with her, but didn't get the opportunity before she died. In The Rising, Daniel, Maya, and Corey are on the run from the Nasts. After they witness their own memorial service, and Maya and Ash flee from a Cabal witch, Daniel is hit by a car while he and Corey are fleeing, however they manage to evade capture. The injury isn't too bad, but it is enough to greatly worry Maya when she finds out. However, she finds him, Corey, and Ash completely safe, Daniel, while not in the best shape, but okay, considering. Daniel finds out from Maya that Nicole killed Serena, but Maya leaves out the part where Nicole did so because she wanted Daniel, as she wanted to spare him the guilt. Daniel and Maya's relationship grows in the book as Rafe convinces Maya that Daniel is in love with her. However, after Daniel is shot by a Cabal goon, Maya realizes she feels the same way. In the epilogue, she asks him out and they kiss, sealing their relationship. Daniel is described as "having a protective streak a mile wide." Has has known Maya and Serena since they were five, and has always had Maya's back. He was asked by Serena to go to the dance, and accepted because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He admitted that he was going to break up with her, but never got the chance before she died. He is very strong, and was the island wrestling champion twice. He can tell when something wrong is happening, and knows who he can trust. He is friends with Corey, and is a benandanti. He is in love with Maya. His feelings for her is obvious to everyone except Maya. They are so close that many often mistake him to be Maya's boyfriend, like Maya's brother, Ash and even Derek and Chloe when they first met. Category:Character Page Category:Darkness Rising Category:The Characters